SHIELD Academy: Heroes in Training
by getchagameon
Summary: 30 years after the rough beginnings of the Avengers initiative, S.H.I.E.L.D have created new recruiting program for the 'gifted' youth of the U.S.A and the world. SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTERS! rating may change!
1. Prologue: Character submissions

**Greetings! :3 This is a project I have been wanting to do for a while but I have been afraid to give it a go. I have never written a fan fiction or anything before so...bare with me now! The first chapter is a bit of prologue...and extremely short! I do plan to write A LOT more for the actual chapters...but...yeah. Try and enjoy? LOL**

* * *

_April 17th 2036_

Footsteps echoed in the dim hallway, the soft sound of rubber soles hitting the polished floors was the only thing that could be heard. Frank Savage had walked down these halls more times than he could count, but this time it was different. Savage swallowed hard as his fingers griped tighter around the sleek black briefcase, his knuckles turning white. Frank was not a man that would stand out in a crowd, which was why he was so good at his job. The only word you could really use to describe his appearance would be average. He was an average height, an average build, with short hair that was a dull shade of brown. He could blend in, fade out and be forgotten. No one would look twice at him, no one would suspect him. Frank's eyes locked on a large, metal door that stood at the end of the hall, his back stiffening. Once reaching the door, Frank leaned in, lightly tapping a tiny keyboard that acted as the lock. Each digit gave off its own individual beep, the sharp tones piercing through the haunting silence that lingered in the corridor.

Frank's mouth went dry as the door slid open slowly, a small amount of light escaping from inside as it did so. Taking a breath Frank scurried in only to be met by ten or so emotionless faces, each set of eyes quietly scrutinizing his every move. A long, ebony table stood in the centre of the room, at each seat sat people in navy blue or black suits. On the wall at the far end of the room there was a giant, silver eagle, the light from above reflecting of what seemed like a metallic image, giving it an unearthly glow. In large matching print, one word was plastered below the striking emblem: S.H.I.E.L.D. Frank resisted the urge to realise a tiny squeak of panic as he attempted to walk confidently to the empty chair at the very end of the table, suddenly finding his shoes every interesting.

In all his sixteen years being an undercover agent for S.H.I.E.L.D, he had never once seen so many important people in one cramped basement meeting room. Frank's sudden anxiety was completely new to him, never had he ever been so uneasy out anything. Frank always was a little bit suspicious where ever he went and he was nearly always on edge, it was part of the job. The next person that opened the door for him or stepped in the elevator with him could easily be the person assigned to kill him.

The man at the head of the table cleared his throat, and all present in the room turned and faced him. Frank had seen this man only a few times in his career, but he was not someone you forgot. Unlike Frank, his very appearance demanded attention. The elderly man had dark, chocolate coloured skin, with not one single hair on his head. One deep brown eye could be seen, the other Frank presumed was no longer able to be seem through, as the place where it should by was covered by a charcoal coloured eye patch. Even in his old age this man had an aura of authority circling him, and Frank couldn't help but wonder what he had seen, what he had done...

The man stood up, his posture perfect, with his arms neatly placed behind his back. "I am sure you are all aware that S.H.I.E.L.D is in the process of beginning a new type of recruiting program, which for the past three years or so we have been referring to as 'project S.A'. After the success we have had by forming the Avengers, we have not only saved the U.S.A and the human race countless times, but we have also proved that the people society has dubbed 'freaks of nature' and troublemakers are capable of more than just chaos and destruction."

The agents around Frank began to murmur to one another, some in agreement to what the one eyed man had said, and others muttered harsh words of disapproval.

"The truth is there are more people like the avengers out in our world,_ Young_ people. These kids have become, or are on their way to becoming, out casted by the very individuals they call their classmates, sisters, brothers, and leaders. We can give these youths a reason to be accepted, as well as creating another means of protection for generations to come." He continued, his one good eye widening ever so slightly.

There was another set of murmurs, with even more enthusiastic whispering in support of the idea. Frank knew for a fact that this project had been in the planning stages for years, and now it was finally coming together. He had to admit upon hearing this radical idea for the first time; he immediately thought this was going into an extreme form of child soldiers. But as the years went by and Frank began to wiggle his way into the project, that image disappeared quickly. While the room was still humming with excitement, one man stood up abruptly.

"Director Fury, I believe this would be a good time to discuss the training objectives for these candidates." He smiled smoothly.

Savage bit his lower lip, eyeing the man with uncertainty. He was tall and lean, with ink black hair that hung lifelessly on each side of his face, His large, grey eyes gleaming proudly. Savage knew this man very well, but he wished he didn't. He was Gabriel Howler, another S.H.I.E.L.D agent who was very enthusiastic about project S.A, just for all the wrong reasons. Savage's eyes turned to slits as he stared at Howler, for some reason, Howler always looked like he had something up his sleeve. Frank Savage didn't like it one bit.

"Agent Howler, you have made your opinion on his project clear time and time again. I understand that project S.A holds some potential for the use of the U.S Military, but the board here have agreed that this is not just for the use of war between nations." Fury said, his tone of voice hinting at his frustration.

Howler's smug expression quickly disappeared and was replaced by a bitter frown, before he silently sat back down. Savage had suddenly forgotten his nerves, and had to suppress a snigger. Nick Fury sighed, his wrinkled hand resting on his forehead.

"I believe Mr. Savage has some information on project S.A that he would like to share with us." The old man said his voice rough with age.

"Oh, yes of course." Frank stammered, placing his brief case on the tabletop.

Frank sighed shakily before pressing his thumb to a small pad on the side of the case, scanning his finger print. A small green light flashed with a merry buzz, informing him that it was now unlocked. Carefully opening the case Frank reached in and pulled out a small device that looked similar to a computer tablet. It was thin and sleek, with a white eagle matching the emblem on the wall printed on the back. Frank suddenly felt uneasy again, his hand moving shakily to tap the screen of the piece of technology. A few moments after he had done so hundreds of blue digital pictures burst from the tiny object, projecting an elaborate web of video clips and files around the room. The images from the holographic computer cast a blue light across the table and on the walls, brightening the dreary dark space Frank and the group of agents were sitting.

"For the past year I have been collecting information on certain teenagers from the U.S.A and around the world." Frank began to explain, trying to keep his hands from twitching nervously.

The agents nodded, studying the videos and photos that were all being displayed at the same time. A smile was tugging on the corner of Nick Fury's face was he watched, obviously pleased. Savage swallowed before continuing.

"The kids we have been keeping an eye on all have one thing in common: their amazing abilities. Some have got powers, some are unbelievably skilled in more ways than one...and all mirror the attributes of the Avengers. We have decided that the teenagers you see in these files are the most eligible to be recruited into project S.A." Frank said, his voice growing slightly loader as he got more confident.

"Thank you agent Savage," Nick Fury said, signalling for Frank to sit down.

Frank smiled awkwardly then slipped back into his seat and into the quiet as he waited for was Fury was about to say.

"Now, we have to decide out of these 'finalists' if you will, who are the five young lucky lads gets to participate in project S.A, or as it will be soon known as, S.H.I.E.L.D Academy."

* * *

Alrightly! That was just a wee snippet of what I kinda plan to write like, I know it was short but I really want to get into the whole submission thing :/ hope it was up to scratch. Now, before you submit your OC's, there are a few things I want to let you know. This will be based very loosely on the Avengers movie as well as marvel comics in general, but it will be set 30 years after the film. Also, this will be a first in first served kind of deal,** but if I think your character is not described well enough I will not be using it,** as it will be difficult to write about them if I don't know a lot about them to begin with. That also leads into the second thing I wanted to say...if your character is cliché or a complete copy of any existing avengers *cough mary sue gary stew cough* I will not be using them either. Come on guys! Be creative! BE FABULOUS! I will only be having six main characters at this point including my own OC, those are the characters that get in first. The spaces will be open for two female characters and three male, if I don't get those five characters this project will be scrapped *dramatic sob* I plan for each chapter to be in a different character's POV, so you get to see all your characters, as well as not have the spotlight on one particular OC all the time.

Please fill out the requirements below and submit them as a review, or if you would prefer you could drop it onto me as a private message. I will be using my OC's entry sheet as an example so you kind of get how much information I would like. That will also be displayed below. PLEASE have a look! **I'd prefer a DETAILED AND ORIGINAL CHARACTER SUBMISSION. JUST A FEW SENTENCES FOR EACH WILL NOT BE ENOUGH.** I can't stress that enough! **I will not use your character if i can't get enough information in the submission!**

**Full Name:**

**Code name (e.g. Iceman, Captain America etc...):**

**Age:**

**Birth date:**

**Place of birth:**

**Place they were raised:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Brief history:**

**Powers (optional, two powers maximum):**

**Skills/talents (e.g. High IQ, Expert in hand to hand combat, archery etc...):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears/weaknesses:**

**Would it be alright with you if this character fell in love?**

**Would it be alright if your character dies later in the story:**

**Anything else you would think I should know:**

**Full Name:** Charlotte Louise Douglas

**Code name (e.g. Iceman, Captain America etc...):** Eris

**Age:** 17

**Birth date:** 2nd of August

**Place of birth:** Lab 15-A, military base 103, Texas.

**Place where they were raised:** Charlotte grew up in Brooklyn, New York. Her family has never lived anywhere else, so this is the only home Charlotte remembers.

**Appearance: **Charlotte has bright but sometimes harsh green eyes and straight, thick, shoulder length auburn hair that she never pulls back. She has a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose which she dislikes immensely, but doesn't bother covering them up. Charlotte has a petite yet toned and feminine physique and is often seen sporting simply blue jeans and a plain shirt. Ever being the kind of girl that likes to dress up, she is always uncomfortable in nice clothes and prefers to dress simply. She is fairly pretty, although she is a little but short compared to other young women her age and she despises it when others point it out.

**Personality:** Charlotte is a fiery and passionate young woman who tends to be extremely headstrong and stubborn, and often comes off as harsh or unkind. Although she has a temper Charlotte is actually a very compassionate and sensitive girl, who struggles to find her place in the world just like most teenagers on earth. She is very defensive when it comes to her origins as she was manufactured in a lab and half feels she is 'not human' because of this. Charlotte often uses rage and her emotions to fuel her powers in fights, her style more offensive and aggressive then it most people. The young lady has never been a big fan of social events and prefers the company of a few close friends rather than dozens upon dozens of people at a party. Charlotte gets on a lot better with people she can relate to, so naturally she finds it much easier to talk to other people with those who have been out casted. You would find Charlotte to be a lot more relaxed and happy around people similar abilities or problems as her. You might even catch her smiling. Because of Charlotte's impassioned personality, she is fiercely loyal to those who she has a close bond to. Although if you get on Charlotte's bad side, she will not hesitate to hand out some insults or shoot some glares your way.

**Family:** Charlotte lives with her adoptive mother, Emma Douglas. Since Emma is unmarried Charlotte does have a father or any siblings. Most of her mother's extended family lives in Canada so she rarely sees them or hears from them.

**Brief history:** Charlotte was one of the ten babies created as an attempt to grow the perfect soldiers by the government. This experiment was known as project militus by the few who knew it existed, hand had been one of the most top secret operations the U.S have ever conducted. Each baby was genetically adapted to a certain military field, designed to be born with abilities that best suited that particular role. After testing and studying mutants with 'useful' powers such as telekinesis, super strength and many others, the scientists behind project militus were able to copy the gene and place it into the genetic makeup of the children they were growing. The scientists were forbidden to call the experiments babies, children, or give them names. Secretly the head biologist Emma Douglas gave the experiments pet names; each one was named after an ancient Greek or Roman God. Although with the project not moving along fast enough for the authorities liking, the operation was shut down and the experiments were going to be destroyed. Emma Douglas was placed in charge of this task, and with a heavy heart she had to go ahead with her instructions. Despite Emma's better judgement she decided she was going to steal the experiments she had grown so fond of. However under the circumstances Emma was only able to save one of the intended soldiers, the little girl with the auburn she had named after the goddess of Chaos, Eris. After going through the painfully difficult task of forging adoption papers and a birth certificate, Little Eris was renamed Charlotte Louise Douglas. Emma and her new baby daughter moved to Brooklyn New York, Emma quickly taking up a lecturing job at the community collage as soon as Charlotte had started elementary school. Charlotte had a perfectly normal childhood, blissfully unaware of her powers until she was thirteen, when having an argument with her mother about her birth parents, she accidently set the kitchen in their apartment on fire. Afterwards her mother had no choice but to explain Charlotte's origins. A few years after what Emma refers to as 'the kitchen incident' Charlotte had a bit more control over her powers and was able to save half a dozen children trapped in a burning school house. Although Charlotte thought no one knew it was her, the U.S government had been keeping a close eye on her.

**Powers (optional, two powers maximum):**

-Adomopathy

-Pyrokenesis

**Skills/talents (e.g. High IQ, Expert in hand to hand combat, archery etc...): **Since Charlotte has been genetically engineered she already has knowledge of several forms of self defence build into her brain.

**Likes: **Charlotte loves music; her favourite artists are Adele, Christina Perri, Damien Rice and Coldplay (basically any soft music with meaningful lyrics). Charlotte enjoys are kind of sports or physical activities, as well as being outdoors. Charlotte enjoys talking to calm or relaxed people, or anyone she can have a meaningful conversation with. She also has a secret love for romance movies, although she would die if anyone discovered her guilty pleasure.

**Dislikes: **Charlotte can't stand people would are too full of themselves. She dislikes anyone who bullies for the sake of bullying, as well as having to tie her hair back. Although Charlotte can swim to save herself, she hates water. Being someone who control's fire, it's almost like instinct to stay away from oceans and boats.

**Fears/weaknesses: **One of her greatest fears is not being able to save someone she cares about. Her greatest weakness would have to be letting her emotions get the best of her.

**Would it be alright with you if this character fell in love? **of course :3 but Charlotte is not the kind of girl to get all mushy about it. She will deny it all the way and wait for the guy to make the move...partly because she is too damn stubborn and partly because she is terribly self conscious.

**Would it be alright if your character dies later in the story: **Yes, if it is needed.

**Anything else you would think I should know: **Nope :D


	2. Chapter 1: beginnings

**OMG CHAPTER TWO DONE WHAT A FREAKING RELIEF. I can't describe how much I struggled to write this one! Regarding the OC submissions...I didn't expect as many as I got! SO MANY GLORIOUS CHARACTERS AND SOME I ABSOLUTELY FELL IN LOVE WITH. But...there were only five spaces D: Those of you who sent me your characters and I didn't put in, I really do appreciate the hard work and thought you put into them, and there is still a chance they could still be put in! **_THE LAST SPOT FOR A FEMALE CHARACTER IS STILL YET TO BE DECIDED!_ **And some characters which a desperately wanted to use and I could because ew plot has to work and crap...I might be slipping them in later on ;3**

**BUT THE CHARACTERS THAT HAVE BEEN CHOSEN ARE:**

**Joel Trevaylen **

**Leo De Marvo**

**Olivia Morrison**

**Nakita Remizov**

**So...here it is...please don't kill me. **

* * *

_June 5th 2039_

_Nakita could feel his heart pound against his chest like a panicked, caged bird trying to break free. The cruel smoke rose from what looked like an endless valley of raging flames, coursing his eyes to stream and his vision to blur. He had never witnessed so much destruction before, nor felt so afraid. The intense heat radiating from the angry fires below Nakita made him sweat as he struggled to stay in the sky, a task proving more and more difficult with each rough breath he took. Panting Nakita tried to focus on the loud beating of his wings as the thick smog began to swiftly populate the air, wrapping itself around the boy, choking him slowly. _

_He had to get out. _

_He had to leave._

_Nakita splattered as he fought desperately to breathe, he could feel himself sinking closer to the dancing fire below. The wind grew harder and harder for him to push through, and the sky seemed to be flash a violent red, mirroring the forest ablaze on the ground. Fear pulsed through the boy's small body; the smoke was no longer the main course for his tears. _

_"Father! Dad I'm sorry!" Nakita cried out in Russian, his voice shaky as he attempted to yell at the top of his lungs. _

_The only response he received was the roar of the flames and the haunting crack of a collapsing tree. _

_"Father! FATHER!" The boy screamed, the fear twisting his voice into a primal, panicked cry. _

_"You killed me..." A voice whispered close to Nakita's ear, just loud enough for him to hear over the chaos below._

_Nakita's bloodshot eyes widened despite the debris and ashes bombarding them with unnatural force. _

_"You killed me son...killed me..." The voice hissed. _

_Nakita's heart skipped a beat and he paused, the dark smoke that now ruled the sky above the place he once called home wrapped around his lungs and squeezed. He could have sworn the searing flames below were laughing at him as he gagged and battled for oxygen. Nakita used his last ounce of strength to clutch his burning throat as he plummeted from the sky into the vengeful inferno that consumed everything he knew, and everything he loved. _

Nakita gasped as he bolted upright looking around to find himself in bed, his heart thumping his head drenched in sweat. The blonde teenager groaned but relaxed a little before stretching his wings with an enormous yawn.

"Another nightmare..." He muttered to himself in his native tongue. Nakita sighed, deciding not to dwell on the latest variation of the same dream he had been burdened with since he arrived in America. He hastily threw the plain grey bedspread off before dragging himself out of the bed and catching a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror fixed to the wall.

He studied himself with a weary look in his sky blue eyes. He stood there shirtless for a few seconds in silence. In his own opinion Nakita looked just like any other seventeen year old, with shaggy fair hair that fell into his eyes. His hair was always untidy and slightly under kept, and always appeared as if it had been blown back by some unearthly wind. He was a good height and was well built; Nakita always thought he could fit right into a normal high school. He had always wanted to go to an american school. The boy smiled weakly at his counterpart in the glass, his gaze drifting to the part of his anatomy that made him the complete opposite of normal. A pair of large, majestic white wings sprouted from in between in his shoulder blades. The boy spread them out cautiously, knowing that the length of his wings stretched further then a grown man's arm span. Even though he had not had then since he was born, the boy couldn't imagine life without them. He knew without a single doubt he was meant to fly. Nakita flexed them in time with his arms, before he turned to survey the alien room he found himself in.

The room had a metallic feel about it, with plain grey walls with nothing hanging on them except the mirror he had been looking at five minutes ago. The single bed he had been sleeping in had its metal frame bolted to the wall to keep it in place, as well as a large set of futuristic looking drawers on the wall opposite. There were two large metal doors with no doorknobs or handles, but instead what looked like a small blue touch screen keypad was in its place. Nakita noticed that his backpack containing the few items he owned had been neatly placed on top of the drawers, as well as what looked like a clean pair of track pants and a plain white shirt.

"Americans and their secret agencies, this place looks like a bad sci-fi movie." Nakita said to himself in Russian, his eyes drifting over the room.

Upon entering it the night before he hadn't really taken the time to have a look around the space he was assigned to, he had been more focused on the incredibly soft mattress which he had dived onto straight away. After the events of that day, Nakita was left utterly exhausted. It had started off as a typical day in the life of a runaway mutant, but had ended in him being recruited into a top secret training program for 'gifted' kids. The blonde couldn't help but smirk a little at the memory. He had been in a cheap dollar store in New Jersey when he had been approached by two guys in black suits, claiming to work for the government.

Nakita of course had panicked, he had been running for so long he was now constantly on alert. The boy had presumed that the men knew about his 'special gift' and planned to turn him over to some lab for a group of malicious scientists to dissect and study. He _knew_ what it was like to be someone's test subject, and he had _no_ intention of becoming one again. So naturally he did what he always did when he felt cornered, he flew away.

Nakita had swiftly smashed through the store's front window with surprising speed, shooting through the air like a bullet being shot from a handgun. The agents followed in pursuit, and the day quickly escalated into the longest chase Nakita had ever been in. Eventually however the men in shady black suits called in reinforcements, and he was forced out of the air. As it turned out they had no intention to lock him up in a laboratory, instead they offered him a job. They wanted him to join some kind of academy for youth with superpowers. Under usual circumstances Nakita would have refused on the spot, but they promised a permanent place for him to stay...and it had been so long since Nakita had slept in a decent bed.

But now that he was looking around, he regretted his rushed decision. He usually never did anything as risky as trusting complete strangers but he had been desperate. Usually, Nakita would think every move he made through, calculating every possible outcome in order to stay safe. Trust nothing, trust no one. That was the motto he had started to live by. Grumbling Nakita took the clean shirt that had been left for him, briefly looking over it before deciding it would fit him. Quickly he tore to large slits in the back for his wings to slip through, before sliding it over his bare chest. Nakita grabbed his bag as he began to try and think of a way out of this building, where ever that was, before the sound of someone knocking on the great metal door echoed through the room.

Nakita raised an eyebrow at the door, staring at it for what seemed like forever. Hesitantly he approached the door, reaching out to the keypad to see if he could try and open it that way. Before his hand could even reach the numbers, the door automatically slid open, coursing him to jump back a little in shock.

"Good morning Nakita Remizov." A stiff feminine voice chirped from out of nowhere, its emotionless tone indicating it was computerized. Nakita was so busy looking around the room for the source of the noise he didn't notice the middle aged man standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Morning, sleep well?" The man asked the baffled winged boy in front of him.

Nakita turned his attention the adult, a look of confusion plastered on the blonde's face.

"Don't worry kid! that was just L.I.S.A, she's the security system." The man chuckled.

Nakita blinked before he relaxing just a little, his whole body was still tense from the nightmare that still lingered at the back of his head. The man was now staring at him with a curious gleam in his eyes. Nakita followed his gaze and noted that it wasn't him that the stranger was gawking at, but his wings. Out of habit Nakita folded them tightly behind his back which hid them from view. The man blinked and looked at Nakita, the friendly smile returning to his face.

"I'm Agent Savage, I help oversee project S.A," He said proudly.

Nakita remained silent as he eyed the Savage, trying to determine if he was worth talking to.

"Now if you would kindly come with me, I'd like to show you around the facilities before you have to be at the mess hall for breakfast. The kids get an hour of free time in the morning before getting into training." Savage explained as he stepped out of the doorway, signalling Nakita to follow.

Hesitantly Nakita did so, curiosity taking over as entered the long white hallway. It was not as dim as the bedroom, but it did still make Nakita feel as though he was in a star trek movie set rather then what he thought was a secret military base. While Nakita had been taking note of his surroundings Agent Savage had already started walking up the empty corridor, making the teen have to jog in order to catch up. Further up the hall one of the walls was replaced with clear and clean glass. Upon looking through the window, the boy gasped. There was the biggest sports field Nakita had ever seen, just sitting there _waiting_ for him to use. There was a decent running track, as well as a lot of odd bits of equipment he had never seen before. The turf was a dashing emerald green; the grass beginning to shine as the sun's rays gently touched the luscious pasture. Savage seemed to notice the way the boy's eyes lit up at the sight of it and chuckled.

"You like sports? Don't worry, you'll get a chance to use that later today." Savage said.

Nakita turned to face him briefly, before fixing his gaze straight ahead. The winged teenager didn't like looking these agents in the eyes. There was a pregnant silence before Agent Savage spoke up again.

"Do you know why you are here, Nakita?" he asked, addressing him with a soft tone that you would use when talking to a child.

Nakita shook his head and avoided his gaze, his stomach twisting itself into knots. He knew it. He just knew it. They were going to lock him up, or use him as a guinea pig for some sick experiment.

"You are here, because you have something that makes you special...Something that a lot of people don't have, but the world needs." Savage said simply, a smile creeping up onto his face.

Nakita forced himself to meet the older man's gaze, catching a knowing glimmer in his brown eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir." Nakita said clearly. Despite the fact he had only learnt to speak English in the last couple of years, he was quite good at it. Judging by the look on Agent Savage's face, Nakita's lack of a Russian accent surprised him. The blonde teenager had learnt the hard way that even today some American citizens did not take kindly to those with Russian decent. As a result, Nakita got rid of his Russian tongue.

"You have heart, Nakita. Just like the rest of your future teammates. You show compassion even though compassion hasn't always been shown to you. It's a noble quality to have, kid." The agent said, his grin growing wider.

"You make me sound more heroic then I actually am, Agent Savage." Nakita said stiffly, trying to keep his face as emotionless as possible.

"If you weren't heroic, you'd still be in that dollar store in New Jersey. Do you still see that woman you saved after she fell from a 40 storey building?" Savage smirked smugly.

"How did you know about that?" Nakita said, his eyes widening to the size of bus wheels.

"We have been keeping an eye on you. We kept our distance though, leaving you be until we needed you." He said as the knowing gleam in his iris returned.

Nakita opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was drowned out by a loud crash radiating behind another large metal door. Nakita's muscular wings flinched as yet more smashing thundered through the air. The blonde turned to the agent who he expected to be panicking, but was actually just rolling his eyes. Savage muttered something under his breath before smiling at Nakita.

"So sport, are you ready to meet the other recruits?" Savage said, clapping his hands together.

Nakita looked from the door, to Savage, and back again. What kind of kids was Savage trying to throw him in with? Swallowing hard, Nakita tried not to look nervous as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Oh come on, there real good kids! Trust me; they are probably just having a little morning warm up spar!" Savage said with a chuckle as he moved towards the door.

Nakita sighed, blowing a few blonde strains of hair out of his eyes before following him in suit. The door slid open automatically and the pair strode inside what appeared to be a large indoor gymnasium. Once entering Nakita finally caught a glimpse of what was making all the banging and crashing. To teenagers were brawling on the far end of the gym, the two dancing around each other, throwing punches and kicks left right, struggling to hit anything they could reach. The two were _fast_, faster than any fighters he had ever seen. One would strike, then the other would block with ease. If one was forced off balance, they would hit the polished floors with a smash and then jump right back up for more.

They were too far away for Nakita to make out any facial features, but he could tell the one with red hair was female. She seemed to be far more aggressive then the dark haired boy she was fighting.

"I don't think you understand the _gravity_ of the situation you are in, Miss Douglas!" The boy yelled at his opposition rather smugly.

"JOEL! Jesus! Stop it! You've been using that pun ALL MORNING!" The redhead hissed, clearing not amused by the joke attempt made by the boy.

"Lighten up little red! I got a whole list if you want somethin' different!"

Nakita cocked his head a little to the side as he watched the two dancing around each other, studying them with a mild interest.

"How long have they been going at it for this time Olivia?" Savage asked from behind him.

"All morning again, Frank." An unfamiliar voice replied.

Turning around Nakita found himself staring at a pair of bright, warm hazel eyes. There had been a girl around his age sitting on a bench by the door, a large book resting on her lap. Nakita presumed she must have been reading before they came in. Her features were soft and delicate, with wavy chocolate brown hair that fell like a waterfall down past her shoulders. The girl gave him a small awkward yet sweet smile, before shyly looking away. Nakita found himself giving her a modest half-smile in return.

"Ah! How rude of me! Nakita this is Olivia Morrison, she is one of your teammates." Agent Savage said, gesturing to the silent brunette.

"Hey." Nakita said, forcing himself to keep his face expressionless. He didn't want to get to comfortable here, and he didn't want to give anyone the idea what he planned to make friends.

"Hi...um...Nice to meet you, Nakita...I like your wings?" She mumbled in reply, nervously tugging at her sleeves.

Her voice was so soft, Nakita could barely hear her. He was about to ask her what she had said when a frightening blast surged through the room like a wave, sending the girl with dark red hair across the room. Nakita's eyes widened when he saw her slam into the wall next to Olivia, her limp form sliding down it like a discarded rag doll.

The Nakita turned his attention to the boy who was now bolting across the gym, panic dripping off his face.

"O-Oh crap! Charlotte! Are you alright? I'm sorry I..." The boy was interrupted before he could finish.

The girl that he had called Charlotte stood up rolling her shoulders, glaring at him with such intensity Nakita could of sworn the boy would have burst into flames. "I thought it was a NO POWERS FIGHT, JOEL! Oh, you are in for it now you little...ah..." The girl turned to see Nakita and Savage and stopped mid sentence. Her face that had been twisted in anger now turned slowly into a look of bemusement, clearly embarrassed she had been caught mid rage.

Joel was now also gawking at them, except his expression was a mixture of relief and curiosity. Agent Savage gave them both a look before his attention returned to Nakita.

"Mr. Remizov, this is Charlotte Douglas and Joel Trevaylen, Another two of your fellow S.A students." Savage explained.

"I'm not the new kid anymore? Sweet," The boy named Joel said with a mischievous look in his teal coloured eyes.

The boy walked over and patted Nakita on the shoulder casually, giving him a wink. "Hey! Just a word from the wise, do _not_ call the redhead short, she won't hesitate to burn your b-" Joel stopped talking as caught sight of Nakita's snow white appendage.

"Woah! You got wings?" He exclaimed, jumping back to get a good look at them much to Nakita's annoyance.

The blonde glared at the boy, knowing he might have to restrain himself from hitting Joel over the head. Joel was taller than Nakita, with ink black hair that was pushed lazily out of his eyes. His skin had a tanned texture to it, so Nakita presumed he must have lived somewhere hot before being recruited into this 'program'. Although he was tall he wasn't very bulky which gave him with kind a lanky appearance. His eyes were an odd shade of blue that shone playfully, giving Nakita the idea this kid was slyer then he appeared.

The redhead was a different story completely. She was short, and seemed to always wear a frown. Her hair was a flaming auburn and her eyes where an intriguing shade of green. Where Olivia's eyes had been welcoming and light, Charlotte's her harsh. Crossing her arms over her chest she scrutinized his every move, assessing him silently. Her gaze made him uncomfortable.

Nakita ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair and flapped his wings a little, causing Joel to jump back. Olivia peaked over her book and giggled a little, marking her page. A muffled buzzing sound pierced through the room, causing the four teenagers to look around for the source of the sound. Savage groaned and fished through his trouser pockets for a small pager-like device that was screaming for attention. Looking down at it, Agent Savage read the message quickly before discarding it once again.

"Ah...sorry kids, I got to go...Charlotte? You think you could show Makita around?" He said, turning to look at the redhead with a smile.

A tiny smile tugged on Charlotte's lips and unknotted her arms. "Sure thing Frank, if you see Leo could you tell him to head over?" She asked.

Savage nodded before turning and ruffling Joel's hair as he left and flashed Olivia a grin, the young man playfully pushing his hand away and smoothed down his midnight coloured hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you Frank? Don't touch the hair." Joel mock pouted.

Savage rolled his eyes and walked out the door, Nakita listened as the sound of his steps faded down the hall. An awkward silence soon replaced him.

"So... I'm guessing you fly then Makita?" Joel asked.

Nakita nodded, digging his hands further into his pockets.

"That's pretty cool, that all you can do?" Joel smiled, trying to make conversation.

Nakita nodded once more, before neatly folding his wings back up again. Charlotte sat down next to Olivia, who had now had her pretty little nose stuck in the oversized book.

"Well! You are the first flyer we've had. I can manipulate gravity! I'm guessing you saw the little demonstration before..." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided another sharp glare from Charlotte.

"Demonstration? You threw me at a wall!" She snapped.

"It was an accident! It's my natural defence mechanism! You were going to kick me in my meat and two veg!" He retorted.

Olivia cleared her throat signalling for Charlotte and Joel to stop. Charlotte huffed and Joel chuckled inappropriately. The brunette smiled kindly up at Nakita and placed her book down, and shyly patted the free seat next to her, offering him the place. Nakita looked at her for a split second, before pretending he didn't see the gesture. He didn't see her face fall a little when he looked away.

"I'm a pyrokinetic...as well as a mild adomopath." Charlotte explained, her eyes softening just a little bit. "Which is just fancy speak for being about to control fire and mimic certain stuff."

"I can sense people's emotions and sometimes tell the future, you know, through dreams and visions and stuff..." Olivia piped up, her voice not as quiet before.

Nakita snapped his head around to face her, suddenly curious. If she could sense people's feelings, that was bad news for him. He made a metal note to stay clear of her; the last thing he wanted was someone snooping around in his emotions.

"So, you are the guy that caused all the fuss last night?" someone called from behind Nakita, a voice which couldn't put a face too.

Charlotte and Joel looked over Nakita's shoulder and they both grinned, although Olivia didn't move. The blonde spun around to see yet another teenager leaning on the doorframe, his eyes studying him lazily. The stranger looked slightly older Nakita, but not that much older. He was muscular, with sun kissed skin and dark brown hair that was cut short and stuck up in certain places. He shot Nakita and the others a big smile, flashing pearly white teeth. He was dressed in track pants and an old white with a black iPod strapped to one of his arms. The guy walked over with one hand outstretched expecting Nakita to shake it. Nakita stared at his hand for a few moments, before hesitantly reaching out and gave it a firm but brief shake. The guy smile grew wider before he looked over to the other three.

"What? I've got make my own introduction now? Alright then..." He said, turning his attention back to Nakita. "Name's Leo De Marvo, and you are...Makita?" He asked.

"Nakita, Nakita Remizov." The blonde corrected him, not sure what to make of Leo. The kid had a friendly atmosphere about him like Joel, but he wasn't so...self assured.

"Hey Leo, Frank asked if we could show Nakita around the place, wanna tag along?" Charlotte said with a small smile.

Leo paused, pretending to tap his chin in deep thought. "I don't know...I got a hot date soon so..." He grinned.

"A hot date? You? If you are talking out the half cooked oatmeal they serve for breakfast then you are sadly mistaken, I don't think they have ever served it _warm_." Joel chipped in with a sly smirk, earning him a mock punch on the arm.

"Hey, I don't mean to break up the love fest, but we have only got half an hour until breakfast and I'm pretty sure Nakita still doesn't know where the little birdie's room is so...let's get moving." Charlotte said pushing Joel and Leo out the door, then signalling for Nakita and Olivia to follow.

Nakita followed with a slightly amused expression on his face, he couldn't help find how the three interacted just a bit humorous. The five set out on a little adventure, Leo leading the way. Leo was pointing out the other recruits bedrooms, as well as the many bathrooms, meeting rooms, studies, libraries, gyms and other facilities. Every now and then they would run into an S.H.I.E.L.D agent they knew or Joel and Leo would make some crude comment that resulted in a scolding from Charlotte and the occasional clip over the head. Olivia trailed along at the back of the group, Nakita noting that she didn't exactly say much. He would be overcome by the urge to look over his shoulder from time to time just to sneak a peek at her, but he resisted. After the gang had been marching through the pale halls for a solid twenty minutes, they come to a set of wide, white doors.

"Good morning Mr. De Marvo, Mr. Trevaylen, Miss Morrison, Miss Douglas and Mr. Remizov." The false sounding voice of L.I.S.A said stiffly as soon as they reached the door.

"Hey Lisa, can we get onto the track?" Leo asked the voice as if he was talking to a person standing right in front of him.

"Access to outdoor training grounds and track granted." L.I.S.A mused, and the doors swung open.

Nakita felt a sudden wave of childlike excitement wash over him as he caught a glimpse of the large green field he had seen earlier. A calm breeze tickled his skin as they stepped out onto the grounds, his feet sinking a little into the surface of the soft earth. The winds silently called to him as it whistled, Nakita took a deep breath of the sweet fresh air. The running track was longer then he had previously thought, and the odd objects he had spotted earlier through the window were in fact large life like combat practise dummies. He looked at Olivia, his wings stretching out to full length, loving the feeling of the wind rushing through his feathers.

With one swift movement Nakita broke out in sprint up the track, before being pushed into the air with one massive flap of his wings. Ignoring the yelling from the others still on the ground, the beating of his wings quickly fell into time with the beating of his heart, slicing through the air like a knife. Looking down the four teenagers below him looked so small, but he could still make out their shocked expressions. He could fly away right then and there, never to look back without a care in the world. He could flee back to Jersey and be safe from the possibility of being tested on again. To be perfectly honest, Nakita was sick of running. This weird military operation, with a weird science fiction high school set up and 'gifted' teenagers...could be a haven. Agent Savage's words rung in his mind, and the more he dwelled on it, he could see that this was not just a place to sleep every night. If he stayed his life might get a purpose, a meaning. No more aimless running from ghosts that haunted his past. Nakita lingered in the sky for a little while longer, before making a graceful landing on the grass in front of the small band of teens. Leo, Charlotte and Joel were still gaping at him, but Olivia was watching him with a knowing look in her pretty hazel eyes, much like the one Savage gave him.

"So...is the oatmeal for breakfast good?" He asked with a emotionless voice, blowing the last few loose hairs out of his eyes.

* * *

***rolls over and dies***

**i know there are spelling errors in there, but my tiny dyslexic brain can't find them.**

**I AM FINISHED. omg I hope it wasn't that bad! have mercy people of FFN. It is really boring I know but I tired to give a basic introduction for some of the characters and yea. But it does get more exciting! promise! so stick around! REVEIWS PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK SO FAR! K?**

**until next time my fluffies...**

**GETCHAGAMEON OUT!~**


	3. Chapter 2: an Odd Exercise

**HOWDY FOLKS! Hopefully some of you who have been reading this hunk o' junk so far have returned for another instalment. ****_That last spot for a character is still open just so you know_****. I got so many entries for the girls its ridiculous! I'm getting there slowly though, if you want to add anything to your entries that is totally fine! Just drop what you want in my PM box, it really helps :3**

* * *

****_June 31st 2039_

Leo De Marvo had always known what he wanted to do with this life ever since he was a little boy. Being the son of two S.H.I.E.L.D field agents Leo's life had been one big adventure after another, his parents hopping from continent to continent taking him and his siblings with them. Of course he didn't go on actual missions with his mother and father, Leo always thought he could help them in some way if they would let him come. Leo would always watch them go with their gear and gadgets, leaving his sister Brigitte and himself imagining who they were going to rescue or what 'bad guys' they were going to bring to justice. Back then he didn't really understand the danger this folks put themselves in for the sake of their country or the sometimes morbid and twisted things they would witness. His mom and dad were his heroes, and they were still to this very day. They were the reason he had accepted the offer to join the S.A, to honor their memory by continuing what they did and help bring a little bit of peace to the world.

Leo strived for excellence in everything he did and he hungered for success. He figured the harder he worked now, the more of a chance he can make a difference later. As he sat at the large red table at breakfast with all of his teammates he was itching to train. It seemed like a lifetime since he had practised with his knives as he had been focusing on his stamina all week, a guilty knot twisted in his gut at the thought of neglecting the one skill his mother had spent hours trying to help him master. Leo stared down at the large bowl of oatmeal and sighed, poking the thick dull coloured substance with his spoon. He always lost his appetite as the days drew nearer to his father's death.

Both Olivia and Charlotte blinked at each other before looking over at him knowingly, Charlotte biting her lower lip with a sad look on her face. Leo could tell the two both knew what he was thinking about. Having been one of the first members of the S.H.I.E.L.D academy Leo had known both Olivia and Charlotte for at least two years now. The three of them were not particularly close at the beginning, but they all had a story to tell. These stories had been shared many a time in those two long years. Leo forced a smile at them, hoping they would just go back to whatever they were doing before. He really, really didn't want Olivia to make him partake in one of her heart to heart talks. Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him before attacking her toast, and Olivia went back to her book. Joel was sitting next to him; the tall boy's bowl was already empty.

"That stuff tastes nasty..." Joel said, pulling a face.

"Then why do you inhale it every morning like you haven't eaten in days?" Charlotte asked him flatly.

"I said it tastes nasty! I never said I didn't like it." The dark haired boy smirked, Charlotte rolling her eyes in response.

Leo chuckled, before shifting his gaze to the newest S.A student at the end of the table, sitting noticeably further away from the rest of the group. Leo's eyebrows knitted together as he watched the boy eat slowly. Nakita had been with them for a week and a bit now, yet he made no effort to socialize. Sure when they were in classes and they were forced to work together he would speak, but other than that he ever uttered a word. Leo was actually a little bit concerned. How were they all suppose to work together well if they couldn't even hold a conversation with the kid?

Nakita reminded Leo a lot of Olivia and what she was like when she first arrived on the scene. She had been very recluse and mysterious, barely talking with anyone. But after the first month or so she had began to warm up to Charlotte and Leo, slowly coming out of her shell. Even now she was still very shy, she preferred to draw or read by herself then sit and talk with him or the others. Although that had not worried Leo as much since he knew Olivia's reason for her hiding. On one occasion Olivia explained with tears in her eyes that her abilities were extremely sensitive, and often she would accidentally read people's emotions. Leo had tried to understand what that must be like, constantly picking up every little feeling without control...but it was a concept the boy had trouble comprehending.

Leo turned eyes lingered over the winged teen in curiosity.

What was his story?

Nakita seemed to feel Leo's eyes on him since he lifted his head up to meet his gaze was a subtle glare. Leo blinked and shot him a broad smile in attempt to appear friendly, but Nakita just grumbled under his breath and finished his food. Leo sighed and turned to Olivia, leaning over the table at little.

"What's his problem?" Leo said to her in a hushed tone.

"He doesn't trust us yet." The brunette whispered back simply as if it were completely obvious, not looking up from her massive novel.

Leo dwelled on her words for a minute, before Charlotte spoke up.

"What do you think Howler has planned for us today?" She said rather dryly, resting her head on her hands.

A groan erupted from Joel as he slapped his own forehead.

"Ugh...I forgot we have combat skills! The guy has it out for me, I swear!" The boy moaned.

"Well, you did throw him half way across the training grounds on your first day." Leo put in with a smirk.

"The dude was creepy. Plus he told me to shut up!" Joel said defensively, leaning back on his chair with a poorly hidden smug smile on his face.

"I tell you to shut up all the time, what's the big deal?" Charlotte said, pushing her flaming red hair out of her face.

"That's totally different!" Joel stammered, crossing his arms. "Point is the guy tried to push me too far when I had spent my life suppressing my powers. It's like he didn't even try to understand that we can't just call on them after pretending to be normal for so long. It's not good for the ol' brain." The boy said sadly.

Olivia and Charlotte let out a sad sigh of agreement. Leo noticed out of the corner of his eye Nakita's head had perked up, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Who is this 'Howler'?" The blonde asked.

"Agent Howler helps out with our combat and strategy classes. He used to be in the military before he got picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D." Leo explained unaware that his expression had turned sour. When his parents were still alive they had worked with Agent Gabriel Howler a few times, the things his folks had to say about him weren't all that positive.

"He's a bit tough on us..." Olivia added quietly, tugging on the sleeves on her shirt.

"A _bit_? Howler is crazy! Loco! Kureiji! I doubt he sees us anything but breathing weaponry." Joel explained, waving his arms around for emphasis. "No pain no gain is his motto, I can't even crack a joke without him yelling 'drop and give me seventy soldier!'" The boy huffed.

"The only person I think who actually cares about our well being here is Frank..." Charlotte said, crossing her arms.

"Then why doesn't Agent Savage take us for combat training?" Nakita questioned.

"Because S.H.I.E.L.D thinks Frank hasn't done enough field work." Leo answered him bitterly. Leo knew that Frank had tried to gain approval from the board, but since he hadn't done any field operations in the last two years. What made it worse was the reason he hadn't been doing the dangerous missions that involved the use of combat training was because he was helping to get the S.A program underway.

"That's not a very good reason." Nakita concluded dryly, with his voice still completely monotone.

Leo sighed before standing up and stretching his arms, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Well there isn't much point complaining about it is there? We'll just have to take what he dishes out." He said, his brown eyes twinkling.

With a few muffled complains Olivia, Charlotte and Joel stood up as well before they turned to walk towards the door. They were half way across the room when they realized Nakita was not following.

"Nakita? Are you coming?" Olivia asked sweetly, her question was followed by a long pause.

The blonde met the brunette's eyes and Leo couldn't help but notice the flash of emotion cross the boy's face before disappearing with a sigh. Nakita hauled himself up and walked over to the group in silence, before they all turned and continued to the door and through to the hallway.

The young S.A students had already been in their training gear at breakfast, so by the time they had gotten to the large outdoor area they were ready for action. They all stood around on the cold grass waiting for agent Howler to show up. Leo watched as Charlotte paced in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, with an angry look on her freckled face. Nakita was leaning on one of the attack dummies looking even more bored than ever before, while Joel entertained himself by using his powers to push a rock that was resting on the ground back and forwards. Leo was beginning to grow impatient. Agent Howler was never late.

Leo was just about to turn and go ask L.I.S.A if Agent howler was even in the west wing, the man himself finally appeared.

"Ah! You are already here! Good!" Howler smirked, clapping his hands together as he swaggered onto the training field, the two large white doors slamming dramatically behind him. His thin black hair was blown back a little by breeze revealing the man's hollow cheek bones. Leo struggled to believe this man was an ex-soldier. He looked like couldn't run a lap around the track without the wind blowing him away.

Charlotte and Joel immediately stopped what they were doing and stood to attention, and Olivia suddenly faded away behind them. Only Leo and Nakita didn't move.

"What's our exercise Agent Howler?" Leo asked, losing his casual tone and replaced it with a stiff formal one.

"Capture the flag." Howler answered simply, a smirk stretching across his thin face.

Leo eyes bulged as he stared at Howler in utter disbelief. He blinked a couple of times before he looked back at his teammates. They all looked just as bewildered as he was. Howler's lessons nearly always involved hard metal and physical challenges, harsh punishments and penalties. Leo never expected Howler to ever set them a game...let alone something as simple as capture the flag. There had to be some sort of catch to it.

"In that case, I want Leo and Olivia on my team." Charlotte said, cracking her knuckles and gave Joel and dirty look. The boy gulped.

"Now now Miss Douglas I haven't even explained the rules yet." Howler waved his finger at Charlotte before turning his attention to Nakita with a cruel gleam in his eyes. "Since we have a new student among us today, I think it would be suitable with I have you participate in a team building game. All of you will be working together in one team." He said.

"Then...who are we playing against?" Joel asked.

"A few famous field Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D have kindly agreed to be your opponents for today, as it has occurred to me recently you have only ever fought each other and a few test dummies. I thought a change would be entertaining, don't you agree?" Howler explained, before pulling out his walkie talkie and muttered something into it.

Less than a minute a minute later two figures Leo couldn't recognize strode onto the training grounds. The sun reflected off the objects they were carrying, highlighting the deadly point of a lose arrowhead and a shiny metallic belt. As the pair came closer Leo heard a gasp from behind him as his fellow S.A members saw the duo's faces. Leo locked his brown eyes on the approaching opposition and he felt a nervous breath escape his lips. A woman with red hair and an unreadable expression on her face stood next to Howler with her arms crossed. She wore all black; her piercing grey gaze gave Leo the chills. A man slightly taller than Leo soon joined her, his light brown hair was choppy and cut short, his strong arms gripping a metal bow, with all sorts or odd gadgets sticking out of it. He knew exactly how they were.

"Students, may I introduce Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, Also known as the Black widow and Hawkeye." Howler said proudly, gesturing towards the two.

The black widow's eyes drifted across them all, silently scrutinizing every single one of them. Hawkeye was different; he was looking at the group with a mild look of amusement in his eyes. The Black widow's eyes stopped when they found their way to Nakita, her line of sight lingering there for a few moments. She smirked and said something in a language Leo didn't understand, but it sure shocked Nakita. The kid's eyes went wide and his jaw went slack before he muttered a hasty reply in the some tongue. It was the most expression he had seen on the boy's face in the whole time he had been here. Leo raised his eyebrow at the two before Nakita's wings twitched uneasily and he looked away at the red-haired agent.

"Okay kids, you get around five minutes to talk among yourselves. Our flag is behind us and yours is behind you, just at the end of the field. Get a little plan going...you know, the basics." Hawkeye said, grinning as he clicked a button on his bow. There was a whirling sound and a sharp click as the bow seemed to adjust its length.

Leo whipped around and saw their flag and the distance then snapped his head around to see the two avenger's flag behind them around the same distance away. The whole group except Nakita automatically huddled together to form a little circle.

"Howler can't be serious can he? I mean...they are Avengers!" Olivia mumbled, looking down when Nakita moved over slowly to stand beside her.

"Well they are here aren't they? Plus, isn't the whole point of the S.A to prepare us to be like the Avengers? This is a perfect way to see how they fight close up." Charlotte said with an excited smile.

"Guys! Focus, they are only giving us five minutes to come up with a plan of attack. Anyone got anything?" Leo said, anxiously eyeing his wrist watch.

"Oh! What about we sent fly-boy over? Like, he could just swoop down and grab it before anyone as time to react." Joel suggested in a hushed tone.

"I _don't _like that idea or _appreciate_ that nickname, Joel. They are two highly trained and experienced assassins who were in one of the most famous super groups of all time. They are not going to fall for that." Nakita hissed at him, his eyes like daggers. "Also, Hawkeye has _arrows_. I don't fancy falling from mid air and hitting the ground because he pierced my wings."

"Geez, no need for the tone, It was just a suggestion. Take a chill pill 'Kita." Joel said with a smirk.

"Joel, stop it, we need to get serious. He need to think about what they'll do before we think about what we'll do." Leo said, pulling out one of his knifes and playing with it in his hands.

"Leo's got a point; we can't go planning an attack without knowing how they are going to react. Hawkeye is a distance fighter since his weapon of choice is an arrow. But he probably is a really good close range fighter as well..." Charlotte whispered, a loose of auburn strand falling in her face as she leaned into the circle.

"But what about Agent Romanoff? From what I've read she is untouchable..." Olivia chipped in, a worried look on her face.

"Keep a good amount of space from her, I think that is the best we can do about her." Leo sighed, sliding his knife back into his belt. "Don't be so aggressive with her, either. If you get cornered by her play it more defensive instead of trying to land a blow on her. I'm looking at you, Charlotte." Leo said, his eyes shifting to the redhead.

"What? Come on! So I can't fight back if the widow targets me? That's stupid! She would course more damage if I hold back!" Charlotte protested, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

"If you are in trouble I will come and back you up, okay? The goal is to get the flag, not beat up the opposition." Leo said warningly, knowing she didn't like one bit of what he said. Leo knew Charlotte all too well. She was stubborn and head strong, with a fierce personality to match. She was like him in many ways, and in the past few years he was allowed to see the softer side of her, a part of her which he had grown rather fond of. But when she was in a fight, that Charlotte he knew disappeared. Her own safety was discarded completely; it was as if the only thing that mattered to her at that moment was defeating whoever she was up against. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt.

"I don't need you to come to my rescue, I can handle myself." She snapped back, Olivia flinched beside her.

"Joel, you can help Charlotte if I'm stuck, okay? You have each other's backs," Leo said, choosing not to respond to her. Joel and Charlotte always play fought, but when he and Charlotte argued things got messy. Joel was not a man for conflict and by nature he was the peace keeper, he just liked to stir people for the fun of it, but he never goes that far.

"Nakita, You and Olivia need to keep an eye out for each other." He said, eyeing Nakita and the hazel eyed empath.

Nakita and Olivia both nodded in unison, both of them didn't seem to mind Leo's order.

"Alright, times up!" Hawkeye said solemnly, quickly shifting into his starting stance. His bow was raised carefully in the air.

The black window did the same, her fits lifted and her feet slightly apart, ready to pounce at any moment. Leo breathed in a sharp breath of air, quickly taking two knives of his belt and turning them in his hands nervously. Olivia stood in a typical karate beginning position like always, with Charlotte poised beside her, her eyes gleaming. Joel stumbled to Leo's side with an apprehensive look painted on his features. The only one who wasn't as enthused as the others was Nakita, who watched the two agents across the grounds, looking rather bored.

"Three, two, one...GO." Howler bellowed from the sidelines, signalling that the 'game' had begun.

As soon as Howler had yelled Hawkeye shot an arrow straight at Leo, which he narrowly dodged. Leo automatically flung a knife at him, which he avoided with ease. Leo cursed under his breath before switching to a sprint toward the flag, only to be stopped by an arrow that had been shot deliberately at close to his feet. Leo turned to see Joel being attacked by Agent Romanoff, struggling to bypass her kicks and strikes. Leo knew Joel was used to Charlotte speed, which was quite fast, so he was able to deflect a few strikes...but the black widow was faster. Leo watched as Joel trusted his hands forward like he was slamming some invisible wall. I ripple of an unseen force radiated from his palm and sent the assassin flying through the air. The strength of the force made Joel skid back, but he kept his footing.

Leo sighed in relief that Joel managed to get some distance between him and his attacker, before he saw another arrow flying toward him, piercing the air as it did so. Leo reached the fastest he could and ducked, taking his trusty blade and smashing it against the arrow's base as it glided over head, which pushed it to the ground and out of the sky. Leo smiled a little, a wave of confidence flooding over him as he curled his fingers around another knife, now once again he had one in each hand. His sadness from this morning was now forgotten as he charged boldly at Hawkeye, focusing on the sound of his feet slamming against the dirt before swinging his arm and throwing another knife at the famous archer.

"Hey! Joel! Guard our flag!" Leo yelled, his eyes not leaving Hawkeye.

Hawkeye caught the knife by its hilt and threw it straight back, this time it was Leo who caught the blade. Leo ignored the small cut the knife left and attempted to throw a punch at the avenger.

"You got some slick moves kid, I'll give you that." Hawkeye said with a smirk.

Hawkeye sidestepped and used his bow as a weapon, smacking Leo hard in the back. Leo let out a tiny cry before recovering and made another attempt at striking the agent_. 'I just need him to keep focusing on me, and he won't have time to aim at anyone trying to retrieve the flag,_' Leo thought to himself. '_That way we have only the widow to worry about.'_

Leo continued to try and land a hit on the archer, even though he knew it was no use. Leo thought he had Hawkeye's undivided attention, but the archer had a few more tricks up his sleeve. In one swift motion the man turned, kicked Leo in the gut, and took his arrow and aimed at Nakita, who along with Olivia and Charlotte was trying to keep the black widow away from Joel and the flag he was guarding. Leo's eyes widened.

"Nakita look out!" He shouted, before trying to take another jab at Hawkeye with his knife.

Nakita turned just in the nick of time and shot into the air, causing the arrow to miss its intended target. There was a sharp scream, and Leo craned his head around to catch a glimpse of the source of the noise, his heart starting to pound. Olivia was lying on the ground, hugging her knees. He knew the two agents wouldn't hurt one of them on purpose would they?

Everyone on the training ground stopped, and Hawkeye lowered his arrow, shock spreading across his features. Leo gulped and stumbled towards the group of people at the far end of the grounds who were now crowding Olivia. The arrow hadn't hit her, did it? Leo jogged over and squeezed in beside Charlotte who was looking down at the brunette in a mix of awe and horror, gripping Joel's shoulder. There was no sign of blood or injury on his teammate, which made it all the more worse.

Olivia was mumbling to herself as she rocked back and forwards, her hazel eyes had glazed over. Leo felt the hairs on the back of his hairs stand up as he reached his hand out hesitantly to her, in order to offer her a hand up.

"Don't touch her." Nakita snapped, Leo hadn't even noticed how the winged boy was standing close to her protectively. Since when was he so concerned with Olivia?

"Fire...so much fire...So much...it's the beginning...I...he can't die..." Olivia whimpered, her tiny arms shaking.

A haunting silence draped over the field like a blanket, everyone including the two Avengers watched as Olivia's gaze went back to normal and she burst into tears. Nakita didn't seem to know what to do with himself, as Leo noticed his hands flinch a little at his sides. Olivia scrambled up and rushed past Charlotte and Leo, shoving him on accident as she fled with tears in her eyes. Leo watched her go, catching Charlotte's arm when the redhead tried to turn and follow her.

"Just leave her be for now..." He muttered, before Charlotte roughly shook her arm out of his grip.

The group stood there for what seemed like forever, when Agent Romanoff spoke up. "She is the empathy I am guessing, the one that has the visions?" She asked voice emotionless.

Charlotte nodded. "She hasn't had a vision in a very long time...she never really sees anything unless someone's life...life is in danger." She explained sadly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Nakita asked, staring in the direction Olivia had ran in.

"No. She won't. Not for days." Charlotte snapped, her face shifting from sorrow to frustration. "Not unless we can speak with her." She shot Leo a filthy look.

"What happened the last time she had a vision...?" Nakita asked hesitantly, his voice had long lost its harsh and cold tone.

"Someone died. That is all she will tell us." Leo sighed, clipping his knife back onto his belt.

"On another topic, looks like Agent Howler left during the game." Agent Hawkeye said quickly, looking at Agent Romanoff.

"We'd better go inform him that his little exercise ended earlier than expected." She said with a nod before turning and walking towards the doors they had entered through. Hawkeye sighed, holding out his hand for Leo to shake.

"Good job kid, you got some potential...make sure the girl's alright through, would ya'?" He said as Leo shook his hand. Meeting his eyes Leo could tell he was genuinely concerned for Olivia. Leo nodded and realised his grip, and Hawkeye turned and jogged to catch up with the other Avenger.

Leo looked over who was left behind, running his fingers over his short hair. He hated it when everyone went silent, it was unbearable. Nakita was still gawking in the direction Olivia had fled and Joel was standing there awkwardly next to a fuming Charlotte.

"Did you...did you hear what Olivia was muttering back then?" Joel spoke up, kicking some dirt, still panting a little from the previous activities.

"Yea, it was...slightly disturbing. She has mentioned a couple of times what she gets like when she sees things but I guess it isn't so frightful until you witness it." Charlotte admitted as her mood changed.

"It was freaky but, did you hear what she actually said? About the beginning and fire and stuff? That is what got me..." Joel agreed, staring down at his feet.

"God, She must be freaking out...I don't care what you say I'm going to check up on her." Charlotte stated, before turning on her heel and started walking off.

"Hey! Charlotte wait! She might still be a bit messed up! Just give her a little while longer." Leo called, scrambling after the green eyed girl. Charlotte didn't respond.

Leo looked back at Joel desperately, silently pleading for him to back him up. Joel chuckled shakily.

"I know what you are trying to do, and it's a no. The girl will bite my head off! You know it is impossible to change her mind." Joel stated in a matter of fact type of voice, before resting his hands behind his head. "I don't know about you two, but I could really go for some ice cream right now." He said, grinning at Leo before turning and strolling away, whistling away.

Nakita and Leo stared at each other, then at Joel, then back again.

"Hey? You two comin'? I know where cookie leaves the keys to the freezer...you up for a kitchen raid?" Joel said from over his shoulder, Leo could practically hear the devilish smirk in his voice. Nakita shrugged but hovered to catch up, the normal dull looking expression returning to his light features. Leo lingered back a little longer, watching as Charlotte's figure faded into the distance, the sun's gentle rays made her hair look like ablaze. He sighed, before jogging over to the other two teenage boys to begin planning their ice cream heist.

* * *

**Well...Tah duh? I am sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes. I didn't proof read because I am lazy. :#**

**I know it wasn't that exciting but I promise it will be more thrilling in time! but for now TELL WHAT YOU LOVED AND WHAT YOU HATED. Hey, I has a crazy idea my pretties...I was going to make a character playlist! drop me a song that you think suits a particular character for ten points and a cookie! you get another cookie if you can explain why it suits them ;D**

**untill next time kids!**

**getchagameon out!~**


End file.
